Being Me
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Songfics about anything and everything in the HP universe. Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Snape, Lily, Harry/Ginny. Review for requests.  Chapter 4 up!
1. Superman

Harry couldn't fall asleep.

No matter how hard he tried, his body just wouldn't comply. Too much on his mind, he supposed.

His thoughts kept swarming, and the possibilities rose, then sank into the nothingness from which they had come. This was it; there was no way to get around it. It had to be him, and he would die fighting if that's what it took.

**I can't stand to fly,**

**I'm not that naïve,**

**I'm just out to find, **

**The better part of me.**

Harry just couldn't do it. He couldn't bear to be the one responsible for another death. Not another friend who died trying to save him. But out of this misery, Harry discovered a faint trickle of hope. If _he_ really killed Voldemort once and for all, no one would have to die again. And he could be free.

**I'm more than a bird,**

**I'm more than a plane,**

**More than some pretty face, beside a train,**

**And it's not easy to be me.**

Harry rolled over to see his best mate, spread out and drooling aimlessly in his four-poster. The curtains were only half-drawn, and his sheets were in a heap on the floor.

But of all things, Harry had always been jealous of Ron. He had a family, a home; something he could count on. Harry had nothing; his last parent had just died.

It killed to see Dumbledore fall from the Astronomy tower that night, his face drawn back in surprise like it had for him so many times before. But Harry's face wasn't laughing now; rather quite the opposite.

Dumbledore died for a reason lost to time, by a man he considered a friend. This was the most despicable part of his death; falling when he should have been strong.

**I wish that I could cry,**

**Fall upon my knees.**

**Find a way to lie,**

**About a home I'll never see.**

**It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve,**

**Even heroes have the right to bleed.**

**I may be disturbed, but won't you concede,**

**Even heroes have the right to dream,**

**It's not easy to be me.**

Harry had the right to know, and now, the right to sob for his long lost friend

For the first time tonight, Harry thought of his parents. What would they have done? If none of this had ever happened; would Sirius and Dumbledore still be here?

No, he told himself. Dumbledore told him himself. The dead are to stay dead. He couldn't afford to think otherwise. It would only lead to madness.

**Up, up and away,**

**Away from me,**

**It's alright,**

**You can all sleep sound tonight,**

**I'm not crazy, or anything. **

Slowly, Harry's distressed mind found other topics to digress, and he drifted into the state of unknowing; the place you go before you fall asleep. He never thought he could forgive, but maybe Dumbledore died for a proper reason. Perhaps his ending wasn't a mistake.

What if Snape wasn't the one to blame?

**I can't stand to cry, **

**I'm not that naïve,**

**Men weren't meant to ride,**

**With the clouds between their knees,**

**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet,**

**Digging for kryptonite on the one way street. **

It's not my fault; it's not my fault…

**Only a man, in a funny red sheet.**

**Looking for special things inside of me.**

Harry finally flew away, away from the pain and loss that was reality. And when he did, he didn't have a second thought about it. He accepted death with open arms

**It's not easy, to be, me.**

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

**Thanks for reading! (And recently re-updated. Thanks ThisLoveHasNoCeiling, from however long ago…)**

**-Violet Sky**


	2. When She Loved Me

I could remember every day.

Every laugh, every sweet conversation, and every time she broke down in tears over her lost sister.

We were the best of friends. We told each other everything

I think I love her. I think I'm in love with my best friend.

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour we spent together**

**Lives within my heart**

We always sat in the same spot; laying on the soft grass under that old maple tree. We talked for hours; laughed and smiled like these childhood days could last forever.

**And when she was sad**

**I was there to dry her tears**

**And when she was happy, so was I **

**When she loved me**

Sometimes, when she was lonely, we would lie on the roof and count the stars. We always came up with different numbers, but as always, she was right. Lily would see every last one

**Through the summer and the fall**

**We had each other, that was all**

**Just she and I together,**

**Like it was meant to be**

Every spare moment that summer was treasured forever. We were always together; two parts of the same thing. I could tell you that her favourite color was springy green, and when she grew up, she wanted to help people. I knew everything about Lily Evans.

**And when she was lonely**

**I was there to comfort her**

**And I knew that, she loved me**

I knew that she cared, I knew that she hurt. But I also knew that she was mine. We would be together forever. As an eleven year old boy, I was sure of this, if nothing else, this was for sure in my life.

But one day, when we were all grown up, I did something unforgivable. I taunted her name; I called my best friend a Mudblood. Things were never quite the same again.

**So the years went by**

**I stayed the same**

**But she began to drift away**

**I was left alone**

**Still I waited for the day**

**When she'd say**

'**I will always love you'**

But she wouldn't. I wasn't her best friend anymore. Another filled her life and brought her flowers in the sweet spring air. A man, who carried her books and held her close. James, not me. Never again; because all of this is my fault.

**Lonely and forgotten**

**Never thought she'd look my way**

**And then she smiled at me and held me,**

**Just like she used to do**

**Like she loved me**

**When she loved me**

It was a beautiful spring day, May 17th when Lily Evans acknowledged me again. She broke off from her new best friend and sat beside me, huddled up in the shade. But when she reached over to take my hand, I could swear a beam of sunlight shone on her face; her beautiful familiar face. She told me that she cared, and we could still be friends. Best friends, I thought. Just like before.

But it wasn't going to be the same, she told me. I hurt her, and nothing could evade that fact. But she hugged me. She loved me. Back on that day when no one else would.

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour, we spent together**

**Lives within my heart**

**When she, loved me**

So I walked away, away from my best friend's wedding, with tears in my hands and a broken heart that would never truly heal.

…

**Thanks for reading everyone! And extra special thanks to those who stayed with me, as I haven't updated in a while. **

**By the way, whenever I find a song that fits for anything in HP, I'll write it as soon as I can. This won't be regular, but I do enjoy writing them :)**

**Love always,**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	3. It Was You

**Yes, (ahem) I know I've been gone for awhile, but another one of my stories (Tears to Roses) was taking up a lot of that time**

**Well, you can't say you weren't warned…**

**Anyway, here's another one, this time, It is You- by Dana Glover. I love this song, and as I recall, I also did a songfic to Annabeth and Percy on this. Fun, yet I didn't remember I did it before.**

**Oops**

**Yes, yes I do not (repeat, **_**do not**_**) have any affiliation with any of the above; including the infamous Ron and Hermione debate. But do note that I own the words; and the plot; but not the sentences**

**Enjoy anyway!**

…

-Hermione-

I cautiously opened the worn leather and stared at the contents. A diary; mine, to be exact, about Ron and I. Back then, I would've done anything to have a re-do; and fix up of all of my mistakes. But that wasn't possible, not anymore. So I sat, and I remembered what it was like to be hopelessly in love

I sat up exasperated in that sunlit room, begging that for once, my best friend would notice me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but it wasn't the relation that I had hoped for.

**There is something that I see**

**In the way you look at me**

**There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes**

I remember that one time, Hagrid's first class, when I accidently grabbed his hand for support. We were both so mortified, yet elated in a way I didn't know existed. We both blushed, but thankfully, our friendship was strong enough to take it. And life went on, but for the first time, I wished with all my heart for a relationship that extended that feeling. Even in third year I knew.

**But an unexpected way**

**On this unexpected day**

**Could it mean this is where I belong?**

**It is you I have loved all along**

The Yule Ball

I remember that dress, that frilly pink frock; for it was the first thing I wore that I really felt beautiful in. Ron's eyes made up for it, no matter what he did, as that dress of pure acceptance bypassed all past emotions. Viktor was the knight in shining armour though, not Ron. Not the way I wanted it to be

**It's no more mystery**

**It is finally clear to me**

**You're the home my heart searched for so long**

**And it is you I have loved all along**

**There were times I ran to hide**

**Afraid to show the other side**

**Alone in the night without you**

That night was a disaster

I spent most of it in my room crying, sobbing for how stupid I was. Of course he didn't love me. Why should he? He has Lavender

Lavender. Oh how I wished I could rid Hogwarts of that woman. She was the exact opposite of me; so frivolous and rude that it blew me away. And that kiss. That kiss in front of everyone. How dare I get my hopes up? Harry's right though; Ron's just being a git. It's just a phase; and with any luck, he'll come back to me

**But now I know just who you are**

**And I know you hold my heart**

**Finally this is where I belong**

**It is you I have loved all along**

Do you remember that night? That night, that blessed night when Ron whispered my name? He may be decapitated, but at least I knew. I held his hand that night, whispering secrets into his ear that no one would ever know about

**It's no more mystery**

**It is finally clear to me**

**You're the home my heart searched for so long**

**And it is you I have loved all along**

Horcruxes

They hurt us, and when you left; I lost part of myself. What's Hermione, Harry and you without Ron? We were lost, and had no lead to take; no hand to hold. I knew Harry was missing Ginny; he loved her so much. Just like I was missing you.

But you came back, and once more, everything could be as it was. Together; at last

**Over and over**

**I'm filled with emotion**

**Your love, it rushes through my veins**

You saved me again; saved me from the snake. I lay in your arms; terrified, but that feeling of elation was back. Maybe we would live through this war; maybe at the end, everything could be better. Better for you and me

**And I am filled**

**With the sweetest devotion**

**As I, I look into your perfect face**

I remember our kiss

My very first one.

I didn't care that we we're in front of Harry, I didn't care that it was in the middle of the war. All that mattered was you, your mouth soft on mine, for this millisecond of bliss

Then, he was gone.

And all was well.

For us, and for the world.

**It's no more mystery**

**It is finally clear to me**

**You're the home my heart searched for so long**

**And it is you I have loved**

**It is you I have loved**

**It is you I have loved all along**

I remember the peace after the storm

That day when you kissed me, slipped a ring on my finger and promised that you'd never leave. Not again. And I believed you; trusted every word

Because there is no me without you. No Hermione without Ron. Not anymore, but forevermore; because together we're unstoppable.

Together, we will last forever

…

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	4. Hello Love Goodbye

_**Song: Hello Love Goodbye- To Be Juliet's Secret**_

_**Pairing: Harry/Ginny**_

_**I think I'll do this for every chapter. Makes it easier, I suppose**_

_**Disclaimer: You know, if I could, I would. Keep that in mind.**_

Harry Potter walked down the pale avenue, blinking back tears at any resemblance of a freckly, ginger girl. He knew he had to let her go- he wouldn't forgive himself if she got hurt because of him. She wouldn't let her hurt anymore.

Out of his pocket, he pulled a carefully folded photograph. It showed her, his Ginny, as happy as she could be.

**I saw you walking in the street**

**Don't look this way love, please.**

**Just let my heart, let it go.**

Harry quickly shut his eyes, as if the memories could somehow resurface. But they didn't, because he and Ginny were hundreds of miles apart. Too far away for cries to reach.

**It took me back to that day**

**You turned and walked away**

**And said it's supposed to be this way**

**I thought I'd be okay cause it was all the same**

**I guess our story is ending here**

Ginevra Weasley has never felt so alone.

Here she was, sitting in the Room of Requirment, finishing the job Harry had fought to invent. Dumbledore's Army: fighting for the hope that never was.

She wondered if it was true, if they truly were missing. She couldn't imagine not-not having those three. Her brother, her best-friend and her lover. Her hero, the Boy Who Lived. And know, Undesirable No. 1.

Ginny pulled out a quill, not writing anything more important than an untidy scrawl.

Harry

Harry

And with a flourish, Mrs. Harry Potter.

**My pen could only write your name**

**You were filling every page, so fast.**

**Then we fell and died away,**

**It's not supposed to be this way**

**I'm so far from okay, if it's all the same,**

**Then it's just you that's okay.**

Harry had never felt so off.

It had been two hours and six minutes since Ron left, and both of them could feel it. It was wrong, and Ron, he supposed.

He pulled out the Marauder's map, turning to the dungeons. There she was, Ginny Weasley. Probably having the best of her life without him. Who was he, to walk out like that? Perhaps it wasn't just an act of valour; maybe he had done it for himself.

**I saw you crying in the street**

**Don't do this now love, please.**

**We've been here so many times before**

**Take me back to that day,**

**I turned and walked away and said**

**It's supposed to be this way, **

**I thought I'd be okay**

**Cause it was all the same,**

**I guess our story is ending here**

At that precise moment, both stood, and both ran. They ran and prayed that no one would care enough to follow. All they wanted was the other. Because without them, things had never felt so incomplete. Without the other, nothing would ever be okay again.

**Take me back to that day, I'd make it all okay**

**I don't know what to say**

**I didn't know you felt that way,**

**My lips could only say your name you were filling every phrase, so fast then we fell and died away**

Ginny pulled out a quill, and Harry, his wand. In the elements, they wrote the words that broke their hearts. Words that both would treasure forever.

**My pen could only write your name**

**You were filling every page, so fast.**

**Then we fell and died away,**

**It's not supposed to be this way**

**I'm so far from okay**

**If it's all the same, **

**Then it's just you that's okay.**

Ginny died when she saw him that day. He was so dead, so gone, that she couldn't help running to his side. He had paid the ultimate price.

But then he wasn't, because he did it for her. For Ginny, for everyone. For every soul who had died at Voldemort's hands.

**My lips could only say your name **

**You were filling every phrase, so fast, that we fell and died away**

**Its not supposed to be this way, I'm so far from okay**

**If it's all the same, **

**Then it's just you that's okay.**

I remember how beautiful you looked that day, you were finally my white veiled bride. You whispered the words that had broken my heart, and kissed me. You kissed me like you had when we were seventeen.

I held your hand, and kissed your lips. Swearing that never again would I let you go.

…

_**There's a cute chapter for you:) **_

_**I've liked this song for a while now, and it always clicked with Harry and Ginny for me. They're just so cute together that I couldn't help it. **_

_**Thanks for reading, all of you, and please oh **_**please**_** leave me a review!**_

_**-Silence Nevermore**_


	5. Princes and Frogs

The second I heard this song, I laughed. So true, and totally applicable to James and Lils. That kid was a kid for far too long :)

By Superchic, if you want to look it up. As a note, all of these songfics are meant to be read while listening to the song, and are paced with the song so you can do both at the same time.

Hope you like it; it made my single self-feel so much better :)

-Violet Sky

…

Walking down the hall, the Marauders are impossible to miss. Their flamboyant attitude was enough to set me off. I set out my chin and hid a grin.

**All princes start as frogs,**

**And all gentlemen as dogs.**

**Just wait until it's plain to see,**

**What we're growing up to be...**

**Cause some frogs will still be frogs,**

**And some dogs will still be dogs.**

**But some boys can become men,**

**Just don't kiss us till then.**

James couldn't believe it, the nerve of that girl! Lily wasn't so bad looking, no matter what his true motives were, so his twelve year old self stuck his tongue out at her; ignoring the fact that she stuck hers out too.

Sirius nudged his side, smirking at his expense. What could he say? It was his job as the best mate to intimidate the possible girlfriends. So he just laughed at their expense, running down the hall with Remus and Peter hot on his tail. (Ignoring the fact that Lily and James were still there together.) James looked down at his feet, and looking up, asked her out again.

The nerve of that boy!

**You hate men is what you say,**

**And I understand how you feel that way.**

**All girls dream of a fairy tale,**

**But what you've got is a used car sale.**

**Man, trying to conceal what's wrong,**

**Behind a smile and a song.**

**And I'm not saying that boys are not like that,**

**But I think you should know (You should know)**

**That some of us will grow,**

**Because...**

Lily laughed. James was so _stupid _sometimes! So she slapped him upside the head and walked away.

**All princes start as frogs,**

**And all gentlemen as dogs.**

**Just wait till it's plain to see,**

**What we're growing up to be…**

**Cause some frogs will still be frogs,**

**And some dogs will still be dogs,**

**But some boys can become men,**

**Just don't kiss us till then.**

It wasn't until fifth year that James started getting serious with this getting Lily deal. She didn't deserve Severus, it wasn't fair! She deserved no one else but him, someone who knew her that well. She had boyfriends before, and always, the Marauders would sabotage the kid into oblivion. But that didn't matter, Lily was his. He totally had first dibs.

**You found him is what you say,**

**And we all want you to feel that way,**

**But the frog you've got seems cute enough to kiss,**

**And maybe frogs seem like that's all there is.**

**But just because you haven't found your prince yet,**

**Doesn't mean you're still not a princess.**

**And what if your prince comes riding in,**

**While you're kissin' a frog,**

**What's he gonna think then?**

**So look into his eyes,**

**Are you a princess or a fly?**

Lily gasped when she first kissed a boy. It was something new, she completely didn't expect James to kick the boy away, looking deep into her eyes and kissing her instead. He really was her prince, even after all this time.

**All princes start as frogs,**

**All gentlemen as dogs.**

**Just wait till it's plain to see,**

**What we're growing up to be…**

**Cause some frogs will still be frogs,**

**And some dogs will still be dogs.**

**But some boys can become men,**

**Just don't kiss us till then.**

Lily sank into the kiss, relieved that her prince had been just where she didn't expect it, just waiting for her- just like he said he would.


End file.
